


to the stars that fall from your eyes

by fuurai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuurai/pseuds/fuurai
Summary: It's not unusual for gods to live among humans.  There are a lot who stay in their realms separate from humans, a lot who befriend humans, and then some— who fall in love with them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	to the stars that fall from your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> \- This fic is inspired by the short story "Ana's Little Pawnshop on Makiling St." from the "Alternative Alamat" Philippine Myth anthology.
> 
> \- There is no solid plot! I just wanted to write pawnshop au and it became a 3k words of nonsense
> 
> \- dialogue heavy

•

Kei first met Keiji when he was looking for his ring which has been missing for almost a week.

"A ring? Hold on." The worker, who later on introduced himself as Akaashi Keiji, owner of the shop, left the counter and entered the room which Kei assumed was the stockroom. When he came back, he was holding the ring Tetsurou gave him on his birthday. "Is this it?"

"Yes," Kei reached for the ring when Keiji handed it to him. He was sure he dropped it in front of their house. "How did it get here?" 

"Lost things appear here." Was Keiji's only response.

Kei looked around the shop. "Everything?" 

"Those of importance to their owners." 

Kei nodded. He caressed the ring on his hand before wearing it on his ring finger. "Do I have to give anything?" 

"No, it's fine. I only sell unclaimed items." Keiji's eyes hover on the items on the counter. "A lot of these are unclaimed items from long ago. A lot of people give up on lost things. They get forgotten, then they lose importance. That's when I decide to sell."

"How would you know they've given up?"

Keiji shrugged his shoulders. "Things have feelings. Not their own— but the feelings of attachment left to them. But as we all know, feelings fade. And then, I just know." Keiji looked at the ring on Kei's hand, and then to him. "That ring's feelings were so strong, it felt like it was screaming at me."

Kei averted his eyes as memories came flooding in. He put his hands in his pocket and took a step backward. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." 

Kei bid the owner good bye and walked towards the exit. Before opening the door, he turned his head back to Keiji who was still looking at him. "Earlier.. I saw the sign on the window. You were looking for a part-timer?"

-

It was not unusual for gods to live among humans. There are a lot who stay in their realms separate from humans, a lot who befriend humans, and then some— who fall in love with them.

Kuroo Tetsurou, god labor and good deeds, was one of them.

"Rou," Kei gently shook Tetsurou's body. He was sleeping on the couch again. "Wake up."

"Ah, Kei," Tetsurou rubbed his eyes before sitting up. "Did you just come home?"

Kei sat beside him. "Yeah. Sorry, stayed a bit longer at the shop.

"Isn't Keiji overworking you?" Tetsurou said jokingly. He lied down again, this time with his head on Kei's lap.

"We chatted a bit." Kei brushed a few strands of his lover's hair.

"You chose to chat with him instead of me?" Tetsurou whined. 

"You're petty. Stand up. We have to eat dinner."

"A little longer." Tetsurou closed his eyes and held Kei's hand with his.

Kei intertwined his fingers with Tetsurou's. "There was a customer.. he bought some rain."

"Rain? Why would he buy rain?" Tetsurou was looking at him now.

"It was for his lover.. he was sick, and he liked the rain. It seems he may not last long before the next rain will come, so he asked Keiji for rain."

Tetsurou was silent for a moment. "What did Keiji ask in return?"

"Keiji said it was only a week worth of rain, so he only asked for a month cut of the customer's life."

Tetsurou's hold tightened. "A month, huh.." 

None of them said anything more. A month worth of life may sound short— but not for the sick. Not for the god who's immortal, and whose lover is human. Eighty years worth of human life would feel very short to the god who's gonna have to live his unending life without their human lover who's long gone.

"Keiji told me you should visit."

"Naaaah. He'll just tell me same things."

"Like?"

"'Stop running away from your god responsibilities!' or something.. like _he_ is doing his! He built his pawnshop and thinks he's helping people find their lost things.." 

"He is, though." Kei said. "Remember I found my ring in his shop?"

"Yeah, still! What should I do? Give luck to humans who do good deeds?" Tetsurou's hands felt so warm against Kei's, and Kei thought he could hold his hand forever. "Humans don't rely on us gods anymore. They can live without our help now. The early days we receive offerings and we stop the storm... what do we get now? A bit of exposure on television."

Kei chuckled. "You _did_ help the farmer get great crops that last time, though."

"I just asked Wakatoshi a favor. That's how it happens— I, god of good deeds and labor, helps a human who did a good deed by helping a cat cross the road safely, by asking the god of harvest to help the human with his crops. We're all just helping each other."

"Well, _darling_ , aren't you humble."

"My own god of the moon made me this way."

"When have I ever been a model for humbleness? And what if I get punished because a god got compared to a human?"

"Please, that's so ancient. We aren't as petty now. We won't burn your house anymore for saying your roof was designed better than our head dress."

Kei laughed and leaned down to kiss Tetsurou on the mouth. "Let's get dinner already."

  
-

  
Akaashi Keiji was the god of lost things. Things that you can see or touch. Things that you misplace. Things that can appear in his room full of human items, waiting to be claimed.

  
-

  
The three of them— Kei, Tetsurou and Keiji— were inside the pawnshop. Tetsurou decided to pick up Kei from the shop after Kei messaged him that he will be staying longer. There weren't many customers, as usual. His customers were humans who buy gifts for themselves or for others, humans who mostly come to claim items, gods who gets bored of their own things and loan them for humans to buy, humans who try their luck in acquiring something previously owned by gods, and then gods who claim back their things once bought by a human who passed away.

It's a cycle that will continue for as long as humans and gods co-exist.

In he middle of their conversation, the door chime rang, signalling a customer's arrival. 

(They were sure it's a customer because no burglar can access the shop. Keiji told Kei that he paid enough amount to the god of protection to ensure the safety of the place.) 

Kei was about to stand up but Keiji stopped him.

"I'll do it. Finish your tea." Keiji stood up and went to the counter. "Welcome." Kei heard Keiji greet the customer.

"Hello.. I was looking for something." Kei sipped the last of his tea, and for some reason, he hasn't heard a response from Keiji. Kei wondered if he should come out of the stockroom to help him, but stayed as instructed. 

"Uh.. hi?" Kei heard the customer speak again. He looked at Tetsurou, who also had a questioning look on his face. 

"Yes.. yes, what were you looking for?"

It was unusual Keiji to sound flustered, but he was. Kei and Tetsurou continued to listen from their table.

"Uh, I was told the god of lost things own this shop.. I am looking for a notebook, it has a big owl design on the cover."

"I see.. let me check if I have it."

Keiji reappeared inside the stockroom, looking somewhat confused. 

"What's wrong?" Kei asked. "Want me to take over?"

"No, no. It's fine." Keiji opened the cabinets of lost items. Things appear easily when humans come to claim them. Kei thought of how nice that would be if humans can do just as that. Keiji pulled out a notebook with the cover as described by the customer. "I'll tell you later." He said before going back to the counter.

\- 

  
It turned out the customer was Bokuto Koutaro, Keiji's former lover.

Apparently, Koutaro lost his memories after an accident.

_"Have you asked Tooru about it?"_

_"It has been a year, Tetsurou." Keiji drank from his tea. "I, and Koutarou's family decided that it is better this way. He does not need to remember me."_

_Keiji was the god of lost things, but memory isn't a thing that can appear in the stockroom of his little pawnshop._

_"But he could bring it back, if you asked? He is the god of memory and remembrance." Kei asked._

_"I do not speak with Tooru often. There are a lot of gods and goddesses and not everyone know each other more than just acquaintances. I only started speaking more with Tetsurou because he was your boyfriend."_

_"But have you tried?"_

_Keiji sighed. "No. Even if I did, it will be a heavy price. Koutaro got a permanent memory loss. He lost memories from up to way before he met me. It's not a temporary loss that you can ask a god to quickly bring back instead of taking him into places that can help slowly bring his memories back. If I price it myself— I would ask for my memory of him."_

_That means Koutaro would remember Keiji, and in return, Keiji will forget about Koutaro._

_"That's too much. Can't he be a little generous since you're both gods?" Kei knew he sounded stupid, but he asked anyway._

_"There's an unwritten rule of equivalent exchange. That rule applies to both humans and gods to avoid abuse of power."_

Kei let out a sigh. He and Tetsurou were back in his apartment.

"That's one heavy sigh. Anything bothering you?" Kuroo asked.

"You're heavy." Kei mumbled. He was lying on top of him, his face pressed on Kei's neck. Kuroo only hummed as a response. "I feel bad for Keiji." Kei said. He brushed the hair at the back of Tetsurou's head. "Is it possible if _you_ talk to Oikawa-san instead?" He felt Tetsurou's warm breath pan on his skin, and he shivered.

"We do not meddle with god to god affairs. From past experience it almost never come out well. And, anyway, Keiji decided that for himself." Tetsurou pressed a kiss at the back of Kei's earlobe. "He said it is best for that Bokuto. I think he just wants to get over his love for a mortal."

"But, do you think he should tell Koutaro about them?"

Tetsurou lifted his head and looked at Kei. Tetsurou's eyes were serious. "Would you have wanted me to tell you about us if the same thing happened to you?" 

Kei thought of a world without Kuroo Tetsurou.

He couldn't. 

"Of course. I will haunt you in my next life if you don't. " 

Tetsuro's eyes softened as he kissed Kei's lips. 

Tetsurou's kisses were always gentle at first, until he starts biting on Kei's lip. Tetsurou has lived a thousand years, and will live for a thousand more. And yet, Tetsurou always kissed him hungrily—like Tetsurou enjoyed it so much, like every kiss was the first and last time that he would kiss him.

"Kei," Tetsurou whispered his name in between long kisses. His hands reached the inside of Kei's shirt, and Kei continued to feel the soft strands of his lover's hair with his hands. Kei hummed into Tetsurou's mouth. "Can we do it?" Tetsurou asked, pushing Kei's bangs out of his face.

"Yes, god, Tetsurou. You need not ask."

"Well, I wondered if you were tired from your school, and then Keiji's."

"I'm twenty-six. Not an old man like you."

Tetsurou pressed his face on the space between Kei's neck and shoulders again. He liked to do that. "I don't even know why you do part time jobs. Akiteru might think I'm a freeter and you're doing all the work."

"Isn't that what's happening?" 

Kuroo kissed him before speaking, "Hey, now. I'm working too! Mortal money is so complicated. In my realm we use intangible things as payment. You're ruining the mood."

"Crazy, I think that is more complicated. Why ask me for a piece of an important memory for one can of juice?" Kei started unbuttoning Tetsurou's shirt. "Besides, I want to stay in the shop. I like Keiji."

"Really." Said Tetsurou flatly.

Kei squished his lovers face with his palms. "Not the way I like you."

  
-

  
The next day, Koutaro came back to the shop. Kei watched as the customer looked around the shop as if looking for something— someone— "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Uh, I'm looking for the other worker here? The one on the counter yesterday." Kei recognize the voice instantly. Kei figured since he was able to enter the shop, that means he had no wrong intentions. 

"Keiji won't be here today." He said simply. Koutaro looked dejected. 

"I see," He scratched the back of his neck and asked shyly, "Will he be here tomorrow?"

"Yes." Koutaro's face brightened. 

"Thank you! Please tell him I will drop by tomorrow. I have something to ask him."

Kei did.

  
-

  
"He said the same thing when we first met." Keiji told Kei after Koutaro left the shop. "This time, he told me about his notebook."

"This time?" 

"The first time we met.. Kou said I looked familiar. He said I looked like the guy he saw in his dream once." Keiji explained. He told me now.. that before he lost his memories, he's drawn the man he saw in his dreams, on his notebook. That's why he was looking for it. He said he brought that notebook with him everywhere, and figured he might have lost it in the accident." Kei could feel it— anytime then, Keiji would burst into tears. "I miss him, Kei."

  
-

**[Me]:** Tetsu, come to the shop

**[Tetsu]:** Did something happen?

**[Me]:** Bokuto-san found about him and Keiji

**[Tetsu]:** what

**[Tetsu]:** how

**[Tetsu]:** did he remember him?

**[Me]:** seems bokuto-san asked his family about Keiji and they couldnt lie about it

**[Tetsu]:** ok

**[Tetsu]:** im more than glad to pick you up babe but is there a specific reason you're asking me to come

**[Me]:** bokuto-san wants to ask you something

"Oya, is that Kuroo-san?" 

Koutaro asked when Tetsurou arrived in the shop. "Hello," Tetsurou greeted. He kissed Kei on the cheek before sitting down on the chair beside him.

"Kou- Bokuto-san, this is Kuroo. Tetsurou, this is Bokuto-san." Keiji introduced them with each other.

"Hi, call me Kuroo."

"Hi, Kuroo! I've heard you're the god of good deeds!" _Bokuto-san is always straight to the point.._ Kei thought. Tetsurou looked at him and Keiji, and then back to Koutaro.

"Uh, yes, I am."

"Well, I have been a very good man. Or so I think." Koutaro blurted. Kei heard Keiji chuckle. Koutaro had a big smile on his face.

"Okay.. and?"

"Do I not get a reward from the gods for that?"

Tetsurou snorted. "That depends on the god and the deed. And rewards from gods are freely given, not asked."

"Eh, boring." Koutaro crossed his arms on his chest, pouting.

"Heh." Tetsurou seemed to go with the flow. "So, what is it the you seek, mortal?

Koutaro's face turned serious. "I want my memories of Akaashi back."

All three of them went silent. It was Keiji who broke it. "Bokuto-san-"

"Ah, ah, Akaashi! You see," Koutaro put his hand on his chest. "I can't get you out of my mind! And when I think of you, I feel so tight here." 

"That's.."

"Since I woke up in the hospital, until before I saw you and got my notebook back, I knew there was something missing." Keiji only listened. Kei coudn't tell what he was thinking. "I _want_ to remember you, Akaashi."

"Well, you see, Bokuto," Thank gods Tetsurou somehow cleared the tense atmosphere around them. "What you ask for wouls require a really high price. Tooru isn't very generous as our Keiji here."

"I'm willing to pay the price."

"You do not know yet what he will ask of you, so you can't say that yet so confidently." Kuroo said. "So, I suggest, instead of asking for your memories back, why not make new ones? Your memories might even come back in the future without the help of gods."

"Tetsurou-" Akaashi cut in.

"It's up to Bokuto here, Keiji. I just offered an advice. It is better than him recklessly telling gods he will give _anything_." Tetsurou held Kei's hand and stood up. "Come, Kei. I think we should let them talk."

-

"You handled that better than I thought you would." Kei said when they were out of the shop.

"Just what do you think of me?"

Kei stopped in his tracks and looked at Tetsurou in the eyes. "I love you."

And he kissed him. Under the moonlight, he kissed, and kissed, and kissed him.

-

The day Kei lost his ring was the same day Tetsurou gave it to him.

_"Tetsu—"_

_"It is my choice who I want to love, Kei. I don't care if you are mortal. When has that ever become a problem with us?"_

_"I am just thinking about you, Tetsurou. This ring—" Kei looked at the ring Tetsurou gave him. Tetsurou said its ring was from the halo around the moon. It is a celestial thing, and Kei didn't know what Tetsurou gave as an exchange for it. Kei gave out a heavy sigh. "I love you, Tetsu, you know that. But when I'm gone—"_

_"When you're gone I will still love you. Did you think I wasn't serious about us just because I have a long life to live?"_

_Kei did not answer. He_ did _think about that. Tetsurou has lived for a long time. Met a lot of people, been with a lot of lovers. How is he different? He could be just the god's chosen lover for this lifetime. When Kei gets old and die, Tetsurou would move on to the next._

That's better. _He thought._ No, he shouldn't think that way.

_He loved Tetsurou, and he knew Tetsurou loved him just as much. Tetsurou did not tell him about being a god until the day he asked Kei to be his lover._

I am not mortal. _Tetsurou had said. And at that time, it felt surreal._

A god? Falling in love with a mortal— with him?

_But, it didn't really make a difference. Gods have lived with the mortals since the start of time, but they weren't worshiped now as much as they did before._

_Kei thought about it now. Of what Tetsurou would feel once he passes away. "I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"I've thought about it."_

Breaking up with me because I'm mortal? _he thought._ _"_ _About what?" was what he asked instead._

_"Give up immortality and live with you."_

_There was a surge of emotion that came to Kei. It was chaotic inside him, and couldn't tell which emotion was stronger from which. "Don't do that!" It came out as almost a snap._

_Tetsurou brushed his hair up in frustration. "I know."_

_Kei touched the ring. It felt hot. "You—"_

_"You are the first mortal I've loved this much. And I struggled with the idea of you leaving me." Kei felt the pain in Tetsurou's voice. "But I knew you would say no. That ring," Tetsurou smiled softly. "It will find you, always."_

_"What?"_

_"In this life, or the nexts. One way or another."_

_Kei was confused. Was it made to track him? He didn't know what to feel about that. "You gave me this ring so you'll know where to find me."_

_"What—no, no, Kei. I wouldn't know. You wouldn't know either. I just wanted a remembrance, I guess? It might be passed down to you as an ancestral thing, or you might find it on the streets. But it would be nice. If the next time I fall in love, they are wearing it, too."_

_That night, in his bedroom, h_ _e thought if it. He thought of being born again, wearing the ring Tetsurou gave him._

_Kei threw the ring out of his window._

  
**Please find me.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far ahead! I hope you liked it even a little.


End file.
